


Дополнительные тренировки

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Чанёль замечает странное поведение Бэкхёна, связанное с возобновлением отношений с Тэён, частым посещением тренажерного зала и опозданием на репетиции перед концертами. В результате небольшого расследования, Чанёль находит Бэкхёна в дешевом лав-отеле, дрочащим на его, Пак Чанёля фото.





	Дополнительные тренировки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для EXO fanfiction & сборник фанфиков (https://vk.com/exo_collection_fics) на Chanyeol & Wu Yi Fan Sketch Day

— М, какие бедрышки, — комментирует Чанёль.  
— Что?

Бэкхён оборачивается, опуская вес и останавливая упражнение на ноги. Чанёль, отлынивающий от тренировки, показывает на телефоне фотографию с сайта доставки еды. Ведро сочной курочки заставляет потечь слюнки.

— Не отвлекайся. К сожалению, у нас диета, — вздыхает Бэкхён и возвращается к тяганию веса.  
— Я знаю. Но мне уже надоело. Скорее бы концерты прошли.

Чанёль ложится на тренажер для пресса.

— И что потом? — делая паузы между словами, чтобы выполнить упражнение, спрашивает Бэкхён.  
— Отожрусь.  
— Эй! Это моя идея.  
— Так давай вместе.  
— И тебе не хочется сохранить кубики и бицуху, чтобы сводить фанатов с ума?  
— А тебе?

Бэкхён отмалчивается. Чанёль заканчивает последний подход, берет полотенце и вытирает лицо и шею.

— Ну что, пойдем домой? — спрашивает он.

Со стуком опустив вес, Бэкхён качает головой.

— Я еще чуть-чуть позанимаюсь, а потом я занят.  
— И чем же? — хмурится Чанёль.  
— Встреча у меня.  
— С кем?  
— Да что ты привязался, — огрызается Бэкхён. — С Тэён-нуной.  
— Зачем? У вас совместный трек? Вас фанаты не сожрут?

Послав раздраженный взгляд другу, Бэкхён пересаживается на другой тренажер.

— Встречаемся мы, — бурчит он.  
— Опять?! Тебя прошлый раз ничему не научил? А если вас раскроют?  
— Иди уже, не хватало от тебя нравоучений. Мы уже научены горьким опытом и не будем настолько беспечными.  
— Как знаешь, — говорит сквозь зубы Чанёль.

Он спешит в раздевалку принять душ. Только в машине Чанёль позволяет себе выругаться и стукнуть по рулю. Как все просто. То, что Бэкхён часто зависает в зале один, опаздывает на репетиции, поздно приходит в общагу, это, оказывается, он снова в отношениях. Сколько уже такое поведение длится, полгода? А Чанёль голову ломал, не словил ли друг кайф от тренировок и не собирается ли раскачаться до состояния Халка. А это Бэкхён сошелся с Тэён опять. Прошлого раза не хватило что ли? Все тайное всегда становится явным, если только не запирать это тайное в сундуке в подвале собственного дома на пустынном острове. Куда менеджеры смотрят?

Тот же самый вопрос к Бэкхёну, почему он ничего не замечает? Чанёль мало старается, плохие намеки делает? Да вроде все прозрачно и очевидно. И ведь не спишешь на то, что Бэкхён стопроцентный натурал, иначе почему он часто комментирует мужские задницы, восхищается членом Сехуна и завидует телу Исина? Нет, Чанёль не мог истолковать эти знаки неправильно. Но, если Бэкхён и правда натурал, придется застрелиться. А пока, правая рука в помощь. Хоть бери и воруй картонного Бэкхёна.

Загорается экран телефона, и Чанёль уж было обрадовался, что Бэкхён одумался, а это всего лишь лидер.

— Чанёль, срочно в агентство.  
— Хорошо, а зачем?  
— На месте расскажу. Бэкхён с тобой?  
— Почти. У него еще дела.

Покрывать его не хочется, но и подставлять перед Чунмёном тоже. Нажаловаться он всегда успеет. Вдруг есть еще шанс, что удастся уговорить бросить Тэён, пока ничего катастрофичного не случилось.

— Ладно, я просто хотел удостовериться, что он пристроен. Он сейчас не нужен.  
— Хорошо, через полчаса буду.

У дверей агентства Чанёль замечает фургончик SNSD и их менеджера. Подойти что ли? Но на глазах фанатов так делать не стоит. Он проскальзывает в здание, как обычно пойманный во все объективы телефонов, и поднимается в зал. Каждый раз подготовка к концерту ощущается как в первый. Несмотря на то, что выходить одним, без поддержки старших товарищей или присутствия младших, не в новинку, у Чанёля все равно внутри все трясется. И ему это даже нравится. Острое волнение за несколько мгновений до выхода дают такой адреналин, на котором держится в итоге почти все выступление. Иногда ему кажется, что настоящая жизнь там — на стадионах, под светом софитов, с микрофоном в руках. Когда танцуешь до дрожи в ногах, срываешь горло, а после не можешь уснуть, потому что в голове оглушительный писк из-за криков людей, которые тебя любят.

Быстро разрешив с Чунмёном возникшие вопросы, Чанёль спускается на лифте. Он едет один, но на пятом этаже к нему присоединяется человек, которого он меньше всего ожидал сегодня увидеть.

— О, привет, Чанёль-а, — здоровается Ким Тэён и с невозмутимым видом заходит в лифт.  
— Привет, нуна. А ты разве не с Бэкхёном? — спрашивает, не подумав, Чанёль.

Она смотрит на него недоуменным взглядом, а потом говорит, как будто бы вспомнив:

— А, да. Мы сегодня пораньше закончили.  
— Да? И когда вы успели? — Чанёль проверяет время на телефоне.  
— Можно подумать, это плохо, что я оставила Бэкхёну больше времени на подготовку к концертам, — фыркает Тэён.

Чанёль впервые в жизни молчит, несмотря на то, что у него есть, что сказать. Он оставил Бэкхёна примерно полтора часа назад. Даже если учесть, что они встречались в фитнес-клубе, что просто нонсенс, то Тэён должна только заходить в здание, а не уходить. Да и зачем встречаться на час или даже меньше в опасном месте в опасное время. Кто-то из них врет, или даже оба. Но Чанёль оставит свои подозрения при себе, пока во всем не разберется.

Он едет в общежитие, допрашивать Бэкхёна. Ведь если они с Тэён уже «закончили», то он обязан вернуться домой. К удивлению Чанёля дома только спящий Чонин. Никаких следов того, что Бэкхён возвращался.

Замок на двери пищит, и дверь захлопывается. Чанёль выглядывает в коридор и видит запыхавшегося, воровато озирающегося Бэкхёна. У него на плече сумка, с которой он ходит в тренажерный зал, волосы в беспорядке, а медицинская маска висит на одном ухе.

— Как поживает Тэён? — спрашивает Чанёль.  
— Ты же с ней виделся, — недоуменно отвечает Бэкхён.  
— Ну да. Но разве у вас не свидание было?  
— Так, просто встретились, поболтали, она меня поддержала, — отмахивается он и наконец разувается.  
— А потом ты что делал?  
— Что?  
— Ну ты же где-то был, раз в общежитие только сейчас вернулся.  
— А, ну да. Решил еще немного потренироваться. Мне не нравится, что у меня масса плохо набирается, что бы мы с тренером не делали. А почему ты спрашиваешь, какие-то проблемы?

Бэкхён протискивается мимо Чанёля в гостиную. И вроде бы он складно говорит, и лезть в его личную жизнь не стоит, вот только Бэкхён пахнет чужим гелем для душа. Они всегда пользуются тем, что предоставляют в клубе, хороший выбор и пахнет приятно. Да даже если он взял свой, что сомнительно, потому что он предпочитает обворовывать одногруппников, то вряд ли бы Бэкхён стал выбирать дешевый мыльный запах с невкусной лавандовой отдушкой. Он где-то принимал душ с чужим гелем.

— Никаких, — кричит Чанёль. — Кроме того, что ты врешь, — бормочет он под нос.

Зная, что Бэкхён всегда разбирает сумку сразу, Чанёль дожидается, пока тот уйдет ставить стирку, и лезет смотреть содержимое, чтобы отмести вариант с личным гелем для душа с плохим запахом. Не успевает он открыть большое отделение, как возвращается Бэкхён и застает его с поличным.

— Что ты делаешь?!

Он бросается на сумку и чуть ли не закрывает ее собой.

— А… Я.. Мне… Я, кажется, забыл белье в раздевалке, подумал, вдруг ты увидел и захватил? — мямлит Чанёль, удивленный бурной реакцией. Обычно они шарятся друг у друга в рюкзаках без разрешения.  
— А спросить? — возмущается Бэкхён. — Не видел я твоих трусов, у себя ищи.  
— Да? А это что такое?

Чанёль вытаскивает из бокового кармана чистые боксеры от «Армани», на которых сбоку маркером для ткани написаны его инициалы — PCY. Все знали, что Бэкхён таскает чужую одежду, поэтому предпочитали пометить ее как-то, чтобы потом между собой не ругаться, где чье. А уж с трусами такая проблема существовала всегда, поэтому баталии после стирки происходили нешуточные.

— Эти я у тебя в шкафу взял, спасибо, кстати. Сегодня не пригодились.  
— Не за что, только стирать не забывай.  
— Ты такой душка, а остальные отказываются забирать назад. Я ведь все стираю, честно.

Чанёль уходит ни с чем. После в ванной он перенюхивает все баночки, но так и не находит дешевого запаха. То ли гель остался в сумке, то ли там, откуда Бэкхён вернулся.

Следующий день они страдают на репетициях, и у Чанёля нет времени проводить расследование. Чунмёну он так ничего не рассказывает. Вечером, когда большинство лежит в гостиной и пытается договориться, что смотреть по телевизору, Бэкхён собирает сумку в зал. Он все еще изгнан из комнаты, поэтому живет на диване в гостиной, где и висят его вещи.

— Ты куда? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Чунмён.  
— Надо подкачаться. Не переживай, я скоро вернусь.  
— Смотри, чтобы это в манию не превратилось, — качает головой лидер.

Бэкхён уходит, а Чанёль на первой спринтерской бежит в комнату, облачается в черную одежду, закрывает лицо черной маской, натягивает капюшон и берет черные очки. В костюме ниндзя его застает Чунмён уже в коридоре, когда он зашнуровывает кеды.

— А ты куда? Тем более в таком виде.  
— Прослежу, чтобы с Бэкхёном ничего не случилось.  
— А с ним может что-то случиться?  
— Надеюсь, что нет.

Чанёль вылетает из общаги, захватив только ключи от машины и телефон, и бежит по лестнице, перепрыгивая ступеньки. Бэкхён-то наверняка поехал на лифте, пока дождешься его наверх, пока спустишься, уже и не поймаешь след. Чанёль осторожно выезжает из подземной парковки, чтобы его никто не заметил, и озирается. Бэкхёна он замечает, когда тот залезает в такси. Представляя погоню на машинах, Чанёль и не предполагал, что будет следить за одногруппником. Но это для его же блага!

Такси едет явно не в сторону фитнес-клуба. Они сворачивают несколько раз, и Чанёль боится, что без навигатора не найдет дорогу. Наконец, машина останавливается у неприметной вывески с сердечками. Приходится снять темные очки, чтобы прочитать название. Лав-отель. На вид дешевый. По спине бежит холодок. Бэкхён, что же ты делаешь, с кем ты тут встречаешься?

Бэкхён заходит внутрь. Издалека его не узнать — замотан по самые уши. Чанёль не идет за ним, боясь, что может нарушить всю конспирацию. Он слишком заметен на улице. Остается только ждать и следить, кто зайдет внутрь. Если только та, к которой приехал Бэкхён, уже не внутри. И вряд ли это Тэён, потому что вчерашнее несовпадение во времени рушит всю их легенду. Хотя они явно договорились покрывать друг друга, значит, Тэён может быть в курсе, чем занимается Бэкхён.

Знать бы еще ее номер.

Из всех общих чатов в разных мессенджерах его поудаляли. Жестокие люди. Приходится спрашивать у одногруппников один и тот же вопрос, знают ли они номер Тэён, и плевать, что он выглядит как дебил, если они в гостиной будут это обсуждать. Чанёля не удивляет молчание большинства. Также объяснимо волнение Чунмёна, а вот Сехун советует спросить у Бэкхёна. И только Чонин проявляет жалость и обещает спросить у Кристал. Так Чанёль получает номер и нагло звонит Тэён.

Она долго не берет трубку, но, в конце концов, Чанёль слышит ее голос.

— Да? — неуверенно спрашивает Тэён.  
— Нуна, здравствуй, это Чанёль.  
— Напугал! Ты вообще в курсе, что я не отвечаю на незнакомые номера? Тебе повезло, что Кристал мимо проходила и намекнула, — ругается девушка, забывая о вежливости.  
— Извини, но это вопрос жизни и смерти, — тараторит Чанёль. — Ты сейчас не с Бэкхёном, так?  
— Вообще-то мы вместе сейчас, — после еле заметной паузы говорит Тэён. — Он тебе нужен?  
— То есть, ты сейчас сидишь в лав-отеле и мимо тебя ходит Кристал? У вас групповой секс? Как думаешь, мне стоит сказать об этом Чонину?  
— Что?

Чанёль наслаждается моментом. Не смог он удержаться от возможности подцепить Тэён. Она-то не знает, что он следит за Бэкхёном. Но шутки-штуками, а выяснять, в чем дело, надо.

— Ты вообще в своем уме, какая групповуха? — шипит Тэён.  
— Тогда что Бэкхён делает в лав-отеле?  
— Я откуда знаю?!  
— Но ты же сказала, что он сейчас с тобой.  
— Да! А ты что-то путаешь!

Лишь на секунду Чанёль допускает возможность, что обознался, когда Бэкхён садился в машину, но тут же отбрасывает ее. Вечером машин мало, опознать парня он сможет даже замотанного в хиджаб.

— Я следил за ним от общаги, — говорит Чанёль. — Так что либо ты рассказываешь мне, что происходит, либо я передаю твоему менеджеру, что вы с Бэкхёном что-то мутите.  
— Ты же и его тоже подставишь!  
— Мне нужно удостовериться, что он не делает ничего такого, что может навредить группе, — рычит Чанёль. — Разве ты, как лидер, не хочешь знать, что с твоими девочками?  
— Во-первых, ты не лидер, во-вторых, не слышал о таком понятии как личная жизнь?  
— Ты это папарацци расскажи. Лучше я, чем они, согласись.

Протяжный вздох Тэён подсказывает Чанёлю, что она почти сдалась.

— Ты не боишься, что он и тебя на дно потянет? В таком сомнительном лав-отеле только предосудительными вещами заниматься.  
— Да не сомнительный он! Нормальный лав-отель, уважающий анонимность клиентов, — возмущается Тэён.  
— Так ты тут была?  
— Да, это я нашла этот отель. Еще в предыдущий раз, когда мы с Бэкхёном договорились сыграть пару.  
— Что? Это была подстава?

Чанёль чуть не роняет телефон.

— Мягко говоря, Бэкхён не в моем вкусе, — Тэён опять вздыхает. — Я честно не знаю, чем он занимается в номере, один или с кем-то. Мы договорились делать вид, что идем на свидания друг с другом, если нужно отлучиться по своим делам. Я ответила на твой вопрос? Я жду звонка.  
— А как мне узнать, чем он там занимается? Ты не знаешь номер комнаты? Может, он одну и ту же бронирует?

Тэён практически стонет.

— Какая же ты заноза. Ты случайно не влюбился в Бэкхёна?  
— Давай я не буду спрашивать, чей звонок ты ждешь, а я не буду отвечать. Так что с комнатой?  
— Только Бэкхёну не говори, что я так быстро сдалась. Смотри, система такая. Мы бронируем один и тот же номер всегда. Если нужно отлучиться мне, то я оплачиваю, если ему — то он сам. Тебе нереально повезло, что сегодня настояла на покупке я, потому что нам одновременно приспичило сбежать. В этом отеле нет администратора, который встречает гостей. В холле есть ячейки, в них лежат ключи от номеров. Обычные ключи, два на комнату. Ячейка открывается с помощью кода, который приходит в сообщении после оплаты. Он действует все время, которое оплачено.  
— Ты хочешь мне дать код? — затаив дыхание, спрашивает Чанёль.  
— Да, а то не отстанешь. Не могу гарантировать, что второй ключ лежит. Сам понимаешь, что его могли забрать уже.  
— Да, да, но я хотя бы посмотрю. Скинь мне код и номер комнаты.  
— Напиши потом, если с Бэкхёном все в порядке, и ты зря волновался.

Пока Чанёль разбирался с Тэён, в отель никто не заходил. Возможно, что дама сердца Бэкхёна опаздывает. Или пришла первая. Хорошо, что здесь никого, а то было бы совсем плохо. Пусть лучше Чанёль застанет их с поличным, чем какой-нибудь журналист. Если получится, то он даже убедит Бэкхёна прекратить отношения. Тот, конечно, его возненавидит, опять будет избегать, но потом поймет, что Чанёль сделал важное доброе дело. Возможно, даже поймет, почему тот разрушил его отношения, проникнется благодарностью, и тут можно признаваться, что Чанёль страдает от безответной любви. Идеальный план.

Чанёль понимает, как глупо выглядит, пытаясь ссутулиться и стать ниже, несясь к дверям отеля. Он забегает в вестибюль, чуть не сбивая напольную вазу. Приглушенный свет люстры создает таинственный полумрак. Знакомого не узнаешь, даже если нос к носу столкнешься. Чанёль подходит к ячейкам. Единственное табло горит ярко. Он выбирает номер и вводит код. Дверца слева с щелчком открывается. Чанёль забирает ключ. Любовница Бэкхёна еще не пришла, или он развлекается один. А вдруг он там отсыпается? Неловко выйдет, если Бэкхён спит мертвым сном, а Чанёль его разбудит. На диване поди выспись, тем более с их графиком. Жаль, он не спросил, на сколько часов забронирован номер.

Ни души. Чанёль поднимается на третий этаж. Лампы светятся тусклым красноватым цветом. Если кто-то посчитал это эротичным, то крупно просчитался — больше похоже на подсветку из фильмов ужасов. Остановившись у нужной комнаты, он прислушивается. Ни звука. По спине пробегает холодок. Будь что будет, даже если он ворвется в сладкие сны Бэкхёна.

По сравнению с коридором, в комнате светло. Включен весь свет, и лампа на потолке, и бра около кровати. Проморгавшись, Чанёль видит, что комната пуста, только на полу валяется сумка Бэкхёна. За еще одной дверью доносятся звуки льющейся воды. Кровать с тяжелым красным атласным бельем и пошлым балдахином гордо занимает почти весь номер. Место остается только на один стул и резной деревянный шкаф. Что за интерьер тут пытались сделать?

Вода прекращает литься. Чанёль дергается, пытаясь сообразить, что делать дальше. Сказать: «Привет Бэкхён, я волновался!»? Но так он вряд ли узнает, зачем Бэкхёну прикрываться встречами с Тэён. Под кровать что ли залезть и подождать? Чанёль пробует, но там пыльно и душно, он сразу себя выдаст. Или помрет, а потом его труп найдет в номере горничная, заведут уголовное дело и будут подозревать Бэкхёна. Нужно прекратить смотреть детективные сериалы. Чанёль распахивает шкаф, оказавшийся пустым, только моль вылетает. Места не так много, но это лучше, чем кровать или бесславный побег из комнаты. Он еле скрючивается и прикрывает дверцы, чтобы иметь возможность видеть, слышать, а самое главное — дышать. Обзор замечательный — на кровать, но это при условии, что Бэкхён будет ей пользоваться.

Хлопает дверь, предположительно ванной комнаты. Вжикает молния на сумке. Чанёлю не видно, чем Бэкхён шебуршит. На кровать летит что-то розовое и продолговатое, телефон, туба и два блестящих квадратика. Бэкхён встает спиной к шкафу, замотанный в полотенце. Он разворачивает его, кидает в сторону и забирается на кровать. Чанёль старается медленно и тихо дышать, а тут перед его глазами желанный зад. Бэкхён ложится, проводит руками, чуть оттопырив пальцы, по груди, царапает ногтями живот и обхватывает вялый член.

Не то чтобы Чанёль не видел Бэкхёна в душе, но… Такого он точно не видел. Ему стоит больших трудов не заорать. А орать хочется, потому что перед ним дрочит Бэкхён, по настоящему, а не в эротическом сне. Чанёль несколько раз себя щипает и пытается сдержать всхлипы уже от боли. Он влип. Лучше бы сбежал и не тревожил душу запретным плодом. Что с ним сделает Бэкхён, когда узнает?

Розовая продолговатая штуковина оказывается вибратором. Чанёль хочет побиться головой о стенки. Бэкхён берет игрушку в рот! Перед глазами встают моменты, когда он игрался с микрофоном, чуть ли не глотая его, чем вызывал определенные возмущения в штанах Чанёля. А сейчас он обхватывает губами штуку, предназначенную для того, чтобы засовывать ее в разные места. Чанёль хочет кончиться здесь и сейчас. Он не выдержит смотреть дальше. Закрытые глаза не спасают — звуки из комнаты распаляют фантазию сильнее. Влажные причмокивания, шорох фольги, тихое сопение Бэкхёна. Джинсы жмут на член, и не спасает даже скрюченная поза от желания погладить себя. Он закусывает кулак и сильнее зажмуривается.

Слабый стон Бэкхёна заставляет посмотреть в щель между дверцами. Полностью его не видно, но судя по расположению рук, тот засунул вибратор в себя. У Бэкхёна прикрыты глаза, он лежит с открытым ртом, живот подрагивает. Чанёль кладет руку на ширинку и сжимает член. Это конец.

Бэкхён останавливается, берет телефон и тыкает в экран, видимо, ищет, на что подрочить. Ему неудобно одной рукой держать телефон, он ложится на бок, лицом к шкафу, положив смартфон на кровать. Чанёль не может отвести взгляд от изящных пальцев, обхвативших член. Бэкхён опять поворачивается, теперь спиной, и Чанёль может ненадолго выдохнуть, пока не замечает картинку на экране. Он чуть себя не выдает, вовремя заткнув рот двумя руками. На телефоне его фотография с тренировки, где он в мокрой налипшей на тело майке делает упражнение на трицепс.

Это происходит на самом деле? Бэкхён дрочит на его фото? Когда он его вообще успел сделать? Хоть выпрыгивай из шкафа и спрашивай. Или выпрыгивай и трахай, стоит же так, что можно без рук кончить.

Бэкхён внезапно встает и исчезает из поля зрения. Чанёль напрягается, не будет ли он заглядывать в шкаф. Будет катастрофа, если он обнаружит его скрюченного и со стояком. Бэкхён чем-то звенит, что-то отрывает, что-то хлюпает, и в щели появляется конец резинового члена, большего по размеру, чем вибратор. Что это такое и почему оно так торчит? Член начинает достаточно медленно двигаться вперед-назад с громким жужанием. Бэкхён залезает на кровать, встает на колени, подставляет зад и пытается направить член в себя. На этот раз Чанёлю хорошо видно филейную часть. Игрушка входит не до конца, Бэкхён подстраивается, сдвигаясь ниже. Он пытается не стонать, но все равно скулит, как иногда перед сном. А не дрочил ли он втихаря под одеялом, думая, что все спят?

Судя по звукам, Бэкхён выдавливает смазку. Он обхватывает свой член и сжимает, принимаясь водить по нему рукой. Его скуление заглушает подушка, но кое-что Чанёль слышит, и не верит своим ушам. Только когда это повторяется несколько раз, он осознает всю ситуацию.

— Чанёль, о да, еще, быстрее, пожалуйста.

На этих словах Чанёль кончает без рук. Он закрывает лицо руками, потом пытается заткнуть уши, чтобы не слышать. Бэкхён дрочит на него! Прикрываясь встречами с Тэён! В то время, когда Чанёль подыхает от желания самому с ним встречаться. Хочется взвыть в голос, пробить пол до подвала, сбежать на край света, только бы не думать о том, что они взаимно друг друга хотят, но не видят этого.

Бэкхён изливается, выстанывая его имя. Он слезает с продолжающего двигаться члена и лежит какое-то время бревном.

Когда Бэкхён уходит в душ, Чанёль вываливается из шкафа и замирает посреди комнаты. На кровати лежат следы его развлечений. Смазка и вибратор уже не кажутся такими шокирующими, а вот механизм, напоминающий дрель, но с насадкой в виде члена, примотанный скотчем к столбику балдахина — это потрясение. Такие Чанёль только в порно видел. Где Бэкхён его раздобыл?

Подождать его и высказать все в лицо? Так стыдно признаваться, что следил, особенно сейчас, когда белье мокрое. И не готов он осознать, что Бэкхён дрочит на его фото, причем не самое голое. Это что же получается, они друг о друге мечтали, но не видели за своими сомнениями попытки друг друга сблизиться? Для Чанёля теперь становится очевидными многие вещи, например, воровство белья. То есть да, Бэкхён у всех берет, но, кажется, только Чанёлю не возвращает. И то, что он позвал тренироваться вместе. Все в качалку ходят, но Бэкхён единственный попросил составить компанию. Нет, можно списать на то, что остальные устают от Чанёля на работе и хоть где-то хотят отдохнуть от него, тогда почему Бэкхён не устает?

Нет, оставаться сейчас и выворачивать душу Чанёль не готов. Ему нужно продумать план. Желательно такой, чтобы Бэкхён сразу оказался перед ним с раздвинутыми ногами, и побыстрее. Резиновый член, выбивающий из него мольбы к нему, Чанёлю, будет теперь сниться в эротических снах. Он рискует раскрыть себя в первую ночь. И забыть нельзя, такие сладкие картины растрепанного, раскрытого и отдающегося игрушке Бэкхёна. Вот бы он на живом члене так извивался и просил больше. На члене Чанёля, естественно. Чтобы Бэкхён был полностью в его власти.

От одних мыслей Чанёль снова возбуждается. Член ноет. Что за изверг Бэкхён, даже не пытаясь соблазнить, приносит боль. Пора с этим кончать. Услышав, как закончила шуметь вода в душе, он осторожно выскальзывает из номера и спешит в машину. У него почти готов план, нужно только убедить Тэён снова ему помочь. А для этого нужно, чтобы Бэкхён его ни в чем не подозревал. Испытывая невероятные угрызения совести перед собственным членом, которому не уделяется должное внимание, Чанёль звонит Чунмёну и еле убалтывает его не наседать на Бэкхёна. Потом он договаривается с Тэён, что она устроит подставной вызов и скинет код от ячейки. Остается купить расходные материалы в секс-шопе, но для этого есть интернет-магазины и менеджер, деликатно относящийся к потребностям парней. Главное слишком сильно не увлекаться в выборе игрушек.

Каким-то чудом Чанёль приезжает раньше Бэкхёна, несмотря на попытки навигатора заблудиться. Заперевшись в ванной и придвинув к двери этажерку, чтобы никто не зашел не вовремя, он высвобождает успевшего поникнуть друга и вызывает в памяти свежую картинку. Мысли уходят куда-то не туда, и перед глазами уже ерзающий, смущающийся Бэкхён, прикованный к кровати, с алым ротиком, который только что трахали, его попка с красными следами от широкой руки, и голос, зовущий его.

— Чанёль, мать твою, открой дверь!

А это уже не фантазии, а настоящий Бэкхён ломится в ванную. Чанёль от неожиданности кончает.

— Что ты тут делал столько времени?! — возмущается Бэкхён, когда наконец попадает в комнату.  
— Дрочил, — разводит руками Чанёль, еле сдерживая улыбку.

Посмотрим, что тот на это ответит.

— И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь?  
— А что такого? Как будто нас тут не восемь парней живет, и никто с рукой не дружит.

Бэкхён закатывает глаза и выпроваживает его. Если бы тут был кто-то другой, то наверняка Чанёлю прочитали бы лекцию, что это как минимум неприлично, как максимум нужно мастурбировать по правилам, чтобы избежать в будущем проблем с потенцией, но у Чанёля и так проблемы. Точнее одна, и она выглядит как зад Бэкхёна.

Пытаясь выглядеть как обычно, или хотя бы не глупо, Чанёль ведет себя как укуренный идиот почти всю оставшуюся неделю. У них нет времени даже на то, чтобы сходить в туалет, не говоря уже об исполнении плана. Но Чанёль не жалуется, ведь скоро его ждет награда за терпение и воздержание. И нет бы поговорить с Бэкхёном, выяснить отношения как нормальные люди, но тот его постоянно избегает. На одной из последних репетиций Чанёль выжимает потную футболку и ловит тоскливый взгляд Бэкхёна. Тут он понимает, что пора действовать, и отзванивается Тэён.

К лав-отелю Чанёль приезжает сильно заранее. Он ставит машину в подворотне, скрывая ее от посторонних взглядов. Редкие прохожие не обращают внимания на притаившийся в тени «Мерседес». Бэкхён появляется четко по плану и заходит в отель. Выждав десять минут, Чанёль идет за ним.

Чувство дежа вю не покидает его. Как и в первый раз в душе льется вода, на полу валяется сумка Бэкхёна. Чанёль открывает ее и вытаскивает адский механизм с резиновым членом. Игрушка сегодня понадобится. В сумке он находит еще одежду, в которой был Бэкхён, смазку и презервативы. Все пойдет в ход. Поставив стул напротив двери в ванну, Чанёль пристраивает свой рюкзак рядом, открыв большое отделение. Хоть бы все сработало.

Вода прекращает литься. Чанёль садится на стул. Он глубоко и медленно дышит, уговаривая себя успокоиться. Этого момента он ждал так долго, без всякой надежды на то, что Бэкхён может ответить ему взаимностью. Если от нервов у него не встанет, это будет провал. Вариант, что Бэкхён его посылает, даже не рассматривается.

Дверь открывается, и на пороге замирает Бэкхён.

— Ча… Чанёль? — выдыхает он, делая круглые глаза.  
— А кто еще? — ухмыляется тот.

Чанёль остается сидеть, изображая хозяина положения. На самом деле у него дрожат ноги, но он пытается это скрыть.

— Что ты тут делаешь?!  
— Хочу удостовериться, что с тобой все в порядке, и ты правильно мастурбируешь.

Бэкхён открывает рот в немом негодовании. Чанёль хочет побить себя по губам. Ведь продумывал речь! Почему в голове все было проще?

— Я знаю, что ты на меня дрочишь, — сразу вскрывает он карты. — Решил помочь в этом важном деле.

Ну невозможно играть что-то, когда Бэкхён негодует в одном полотенце. Слишком сексуально.

— Это шутка такая? Не смешно. Как ты сюда попал? Где скрытая камера?  
— Я серьезно. Может, с формулировкой не попал, но я хочу тебя. Давай станем парой.  
— Ты издеваешься?!

Бэкхён замечает выложенную на кровать ручную секс-машину. Без слов он бросается к сумке, но Чанёль перехватывает ее и запихивает под стул. Попытки добраться до нее, только сбивают полотенце. Бэкхён судорожно заматывается обратно.

— Дай мне одеться. Мне некомфортно.  
— Ну, во-первых, я ничего нового не увижу, — закатывает глаза Чанёль. — Серьезно, ты регулярно нападаешь на меня в душе, якобы чтобы побыстрее собраться домой.  
— А во-вторых?  
— Не знаю. Слишком часто ты ведешь себя провокационно, чтобы считать. И при этом никак не реагируешь на мое внимание.  
— Например?  
— Например, когда я в раздевалке бью тебя по заднице. Или готовлю завтраки. И еще много чего, но ты не видишь никогда.

Бэкхён пялится на него, как на нечто невозможное, будто какая-то букашка в комнату залетела.

— Так ты все это время флиртовал?  
— Уже два года как, спасибо, что заметил.

Отступив на полшага назад, Бэкхён машет головой. Не может поверить, что ничего не замечал, или признать, что это был флирт.

— Я думал у тебя такие шутки, — наконец говорит он.  
— Да, пикапер из меня хреновый, — соглашается Чанёль. — Но я не знал, что все взаимно, даже не догадывался.  
— Даже мысли не допускал, что ты серьезно, — бормочет Бэкхён. — Нет, это какой-то жестокий стеб. Но я никому не говорил, откуда…  
— Приревновал к Тэён и проследил. Глупая история, потому что мы оба оказались дураками.

Чанёль встает и делает шаг навстречу.

— То есть, ты знаешь, что нравишься мне, но решил разобраться не сразу, а спустя какое-то время? Как это понимать?!  
— Э, чтобы сразу упасть на кровать и сломать ее? — запинается Чанёль. — Мой план полетел в жопу, я пытаюсь его спасти, но тебе бы понравилось, честно. Могу заверить, что в конце я бы предложил встречаться. Ну то есть мы и так живем вместе, видимся каждый день, а я в том плане, чтобы быть парой. С романтикой, свиданиями и всяким таким.

Бэкхён закрывает глаза и хлопает ладонями себя по щекам.

— Я же умру, — стонет он. — Мне и так плохо, когда смотрю на тебя, сердце разрывается. А ты еще романтику предлагаешь.  
— Да что плохого?  
— Что плохого? Что плохого?! Я возмущен, что ты с самого дебюта не замечал моих намеков, а тут вдруг раз — и оказывается, что ты тоже по мне сох. Не бывает такого, это только в дурацких фанатских рассказах случается.  
— Но почему тебе плохо, тебе не нравится, как я выгляжу или что?  
— Ты просто весь такой… — Бэкхён машет рукой, пытаясь показать, какой он. — Ты — Чанёль, и это меня бесит, сводит с ума, возбуждает и хочется плакать, что ты не со мной. И вообще, это издевательство — иметь такую фигуру.  
— Это ты меня вообще-то позвал в зал, — закатывает глаза Чанёль.  
— Да я уже сто раз пожалел, что позвал тебя качаться! — восклицает Бэкхён. — Теперь хочу запретить тебе тренироваться, потому что каждый раз у меня встает, когда я вижу тебя в мокрой майке.  
— А без майки тоже?

Чанёль скидывает кофту, футболку, берется за ремень на джинсах.

— Мы с тобой кретины, — стонет Бэкхён, массируя переносицу и отворачиваясь.  
— Нет, ты давай смотри, что я ради тебя сделал.  
— У меня и так уже стоит, делай, что хотел! Изверг.  
— Ага, значит, ты согласен стать парой.

Чанёль подходит и разматывает полотенце на бедрах Бэкхёна. И не солгал, стоит у него. Как и у Чанёля, но тому пока что мешают джинсы.

— У тебя уши пылают, — замечает Бэкхён. — Что, первый раз собираешься трахнуть парня?  
— На колени, — приказывает Чанёль.

Медленно, будто издеваясь, Бэкхён опускается на пол, не забыв эротично провести руками по бедрам, с вызовом смотря наверх.

— Может, еще отшлепаешь меня за недогадливость? — язвит он.

Чанёль поднимает ремень, складывает его пополам и постукивает им о ладонь. Усевшись на стуле, он похлопывает себя по коленям.

— Прежде чем мы продолжим, я хочу услышать, что ты доверяешь свою сладкую попку в мои руки без всяких оговорок и возражений.  
— Не думал, что у тебя такие предпочтения, — фыркает Бэкхён.  
— Я тоже не думал, что тебе нравится трахаться с дрелью.  
— Это было лучшее, что я смог придумать. Стоп-словом не снабдишь?  
— «Фанатам это не понравится».  
— Ты чертовски прав. Но я все же доверю свою сладкую попку тебе.

Бэкхён подползает и пытается сесть к нему на колени. В голове Чанёля проносятся сотни случаев, когда они как бы случайно друг на друга садились в машинах, в гримерках, на церемониях. Знать бы раньше. Бэкхён неуверенно замирает и пытается обнять его. Чанёль подразумевал другое, но мешкает с поправкой, и его целуют. Бэкхён зажмуривается, зажав его лицо в ладонях, стараясь сильнее раскрыть рот и как будто бы съесть его. Целоваться он явно не умеет. Чанёль кладет руку на его талию, поглаживает спину, не решаясь спуститься к ягодицам. Нервозная неловкость кажется непреодолимой, но он все же собирается и прерывает поцелуй, намереваясь приступить к плану, чтобы чувствовать себя уверенней.

— Я имел в виду, чтобы ты предоставил свой зад для моего ремня, — говорит Чанёль.  
— Так бы сразу и говорил. Тоже мне, доминант нашелся.

Едва встав на пол, Бэкхён тут же оказывается перекинут через колени Чанёля. Сейчас ему покажут, кто здесь главный.

— Достань из рюкзака то, что понравится, — приказывает Чанёль.

Бэкхён чуть ли не с головой ныряет в него, увлеченно копаясь. А перед глазами маячит крепкий накачанный зад. Чанёль не сдерживается и наклоняется куснуть белую кожу. Бэкхён сдавленно ойкает. Он протягивает наручники и анальную пробку со стразом.

— Это мы используем потом, — говорит Чанёль, отбрасывая наручники на кровать. — Смазку еще достань.

Воспользовавшись бэкхёновской тубой, он раздвигает ягодицы и касается пальцем сжатого ануса. Чанёль застывает. Он делает это с Бэкхёном. Так давно фантазировал и сейчас не знает, что делать. Вернее знает, все по плану, но вот так сразу, без смущенных первых поцелуев под Луной. Но сегодняшний план Чанёль состоит в одном — заняться сексом. Во всем виновато подглядывание за Бэкхёном. Извечный вопрос — трахать или не трахать. Можно еще столько же времени убить на притирания друг другу, прежде чем опять вернуться к вопросу секса. Но черт побери, они знают друг друга не пару часов. Почему они не могут наконец взять и потрахаться?

Чанёль продолжает массировать Бэкхёна изнутри. Вставив пробку, он любуется на сверкающий страз между половинок. И член в джинсах рвется в бой. Похоть его погубит.

— Кажется, мы делаем что-то не так, — подает голос Бэкхён.  
— Больно вставил?  
— Нет, я не о физическом. У меня ощущение, что мы не ради этого топтались на месте. Не ради секса.

Чанёль вздыхает.

— Ты меня хочешь? Я тебя тоже. Мы друг на друга дрочим, я в тебя тайно влюблен, и мы еще к тому же бро. Все сошлось. Считай секс логичным продолжением наших отношений.  
— Ты в меня тайно влюблен? — Бэкхён выворачивается, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.  
— Упс. Проболтался.  
— Я тоже. — Бэкхён опускает голову обратно, пряча лицо. — Сдаюсь, я весь твой.  
— Выпороть тебя точно не помешает, — закатывает глаза Чанёль.

Он складывает ремень пополам и шлепает нежные ягодицы. Удар несильный, след не остается. Пробный первый раз. И как так вышло, что после неловкого мимолетного признания дело пошло легче. Со вторым ударом Бэкхён ерзает и зажимается. Страз переливается на свету. С каждым шлепком Чанёль перечисляет все косяки Бэкхёна, которые может вспомнить. И виляние бедрами не вовремя. И оговорки на шоу. И приставание к другим участникам. И то, что с Тэён они устроили цирк.

Чанёль откладывает ремень, когда зад становится розовым. Он вытягивает пробку, подразнив пальцами внутри, и проводит вниз по шву к мошонке, но останавливается.

— Ниже, потрогай меня, пожалуйста, — вздыхает Бэкхён.  
— Ты тут без меня приезжаешь дрочить, так что обойдешься.

Чанёль спихивает его на пол.

— Давай ты мне подрочишь.

Он расстегивает пуговицу на джинсах и кладет руку Бэкхёна на выпирающий член. У того губы складываются в кружок, будто бы он чем-то удивлен. Чанёль надеется, что размером. Бэкхён двумя руками спускает джинсы, царапая кожу, и стягивает их совсем. На белье Чанёля выступает мокрое пятно.

— Ничего, если ты кончишь, не дойдя до анального секса?  
— Ты так в себе уверен?  
— Я надеюсь на это.

Бэкхён очерчивает пальцами рельефную грудь Чанёля, проводит по прессу и берется за резинку трусов. Хочется его поторопить, яйца сжались от ожидания, но эта медлительность делает острее все ощущения. Бэкхён освобождает член с довольной улыбкой и облизывается. Он сплевывает на него слюну и проводит пару раз рукой. Но к следующему его шагу Чанёль оказывается не готов.

Его удивленный стон вырывается неожиданно для него, когда Бэкхён наклоняется и берет в рот. Он двигает головой неумело, то и дело цепляя зубами кожу, но Чанёлю это не важно. Бэкхён старается, подключает язык, гладит и сжимает мошонку, другой рукой гладит себя. Он поднимает глаза, проверяя, как там Чанёль, и от увиденной картины в голове у того отключаются все мысли. Он кладет руку на затылок Бэкхёна, направляя и не давая ему отстраниться, и без сожалений трахает его рот. Ему хватает совсем немного, чтобы дойти до кондиции и излиться в руку, оттолкнув Бэкхёна.

— Я бы проглотил, — обижается он.  
— Не все сразу. Если сведешь меня с ума, мы концерты не проведем.  
— То есть я свожу тебя с ума? — игриво спрашивает Бэкхён.

Чанёль оглядывает сидящего на коленях парня. Он все еще не кончил, с головки свисает капля предэакулята. Изящные пальцы блуждают по бедрам рядом с членом, норовя его задеть. Рот припух от минета, напоминая, что в нем только что было.

— Вижу, у тебя опять встает, — хмыкает Бэкхён.

Очень вовремя. Чанёль снимает наконец носки, достает вторую пару наручников и машет ими перед Бэкхёном.

— Сам догадаешься или подсказать?  
— Куда приковываться? — уточняет Бэкхён.

Чанёль указывает на столбики балдахина в изголовье. Он выкладывает из сумки Бэкхёна смазку и презервативы, помогает приковать руки и вытаскивает еще одну коробку. Распаковав ее, Чанёль трясет небольшим ремешком перед носом Бекхёна.

— Догадываешься?

Ответом ему служит обреченный стон.

— У меня и так тут стоит, я себя почти не касаюсь, а ты еще мне член перетянуть решил? – ноет Бэкхён.  
— Ты всегда можешь сказать стоп-слово, я же насильно не заставляю.  
— Не буду. Продолжай.

Положив смазку и ремень поближе, Чанёль усаживается между раздвинутых ног Бэкхёна. Они встречаются взглядами, и Бекхён тут же заливается краской. Он отворачивается, вызывая у Чанёля усмешку.

— Если ты когда-нибудь перестанешь смущаться, я буду долго заливать горе алкоголем.  
— Тоже мне, уверенный в себе мачо, у тебя уши как горели, так до сих пор и горят, — огрызается Бэкхён. — И вообще, нечего смотреть, ты и так все видел.

Он продолжает хорохориться, но за напускным раздражением продолжает прятаться неловкость. Чанёль даже не подозревал, что так может случиться, но чужое смущение придает ему уверенности. Кто-то должен вести.

— Какой я нехороший, подсмотрел и не принял участие, — притворно кается Чанёль. — Иди сюда, поцелую.

Бэкхён звенит наручниками и возмущенно молчит.

— Или я подойду. Мне не сложно.

Чанёль наклоняется, почти касаясь ртом губ Бэкхёна. Тот подается навстречу и пытается коснуться, но Чанёль дразнит, не давая этого сделать, пользуясь тем, что Бэкхён прикован. И благодаря этому же он беспрепятственно гладит прохладную кожу, ощупывая кажый изгиб, каждую выпирающую косточку. Чанёль таки позволяет Бэкхёну вовлечь себя в поцелуй, но ведет сам, показывая, что значит томно, долго и нежно терзать губы друг друга. Бэкхён аж мычит в поцелуй.

Пока они целуются, Чанёль на ощупь выдавливает приличное количество смазки на его член и принимается водить по нему рукой.

— Я сейчас кончу, — вздыхает Бэкхён.

Так просто он это не сделает. Чанёль отстраняется, вызывая у Бэкхёна негодующий возглас, и оттягивает его член вместе с мошонкой, чтобы обмотать ремешком у основания. Он примеряет его и спрашивает:

— Сильно давит?  
— Нормально, почти не чувствую.

Чанёль застегивает кнопку и смотрит на результат. Красота. Торчащий член как будто бы обзавелся ошейником. Бэкхён закусывает губу, рассматривая, что получилось. Он ерзает и пытается держать задницу на весу.

— Болит, а ты меня на спину уложил, — жалуется Бэкхён.  
— Конечно болит, я старался.  
— И кончить все равно хочется.  
— Успеешь еще.

Чанёль поднимает дилдо-дрель и идет подключать к электросети.

— А это тебе зачем? — подозрительно спрашивает Бэкхён.  
— Занятная штука, я не смог найти, сколько такая стоит.  
— Сам переделал, такую купить нельзя. Но зачем?  
— Бэкхён, я же вот в этом шкафу сидел, — тычет Чанёль в мебель, — подсмотрел и придумал, что с тобой делать. Только без возмущений, какой я вуайерист-извращенец.  
— Не буду, — ворчит Бэкхён, а у самого лицо покрывается румянцем.  
— Заводит?  
— Черт, да. Если ты смотрел, как я сам себя… Изверг. Мог бы вылезти и помочь.  
— Я был слишком поражен картиной, где тебя трахает резиновый член на дрели, — хохочет Чанёль.

Он показывает Бэкхёну согнуть ноги в коленях, выливает смазку на пальцы и проталкивает два в анус. Другой рукой он касается его члена, поглаживая около кольца, заставляя Бэкхёна поерзать.

— Тебе нужно помочь возбудиться побыстрее? — спрашивает Бэкхён, сморя из-под полуприкрытых глаз.  
— Не переживай, сейчас все будет.

Чанёль натягивает на дилдо презерватив и льет на него смазку. Бэкхён понимающе стонет.

— Нет давай без этого, пожалуйста.  
— А что тебя смущает? Я все уже видел.  
— Просто это как-то…  
— Стыдно?  
— Да?

Видя красное от смущения лицо Бэкхёна, с которого слетели все маски, Чанёль еще больше убеждается в правильности происходящего. Он ухмыляется, продолжая рассматривать механизм. Вот кнопка, он ее нажимает, и дилдо начинает двигаться взад-вперед. Жаль, что с одной скоростью. Бэкхён протестующе стонет. Чанёль приставляет выключенную дрель к анусу и аккуратно вводит. Стенки легко раздвигаются, резиновый член проникает внутрь. Медленно двигая дилдо вперед-назад, Чанёль смотрит только на Бэкхёна. Тот старается не встречаться взглядами, и мотает головой в такт движениям. Чанёль нажимает кнопку.

Грудь Бэкхёна часто поднимается, но он явно сдерживает рвущиеся наружу стоны. Чанёль держит дрель, которая сама трахает Бэкхёна, и это выглядит не так забавно, как представлялось в голове. Все удовольствие Бэкхёну, а Чанёль даже подрочить себе не может, потому что руки заняты. Хочется уже побыстрее самому засадить, чтобы Бэкхён корчил мордашки из-за его члена.

— Я никогда сам не мог найти этот угол, — я придыханием говорит Бэкхён. — Но я не могу кончить.  
— Расслабься, все должно получиться.

Удерживая дрель одной рукой, Чанёль второй легонько касается мошонки Бэкхёна. Он видел, что в видео это работает именно так. Бэкхён не подводит, мелко дрожит, пытаясь насадиться на игрушку, и с придушенным всхлипом изливается на живот густыми каплями. Он лежит с открытом ртом и часто дышит, а член все еще возбужден, как и ожидалось. Вот теперь у Чанёля встает так, что можно забивать гвозди. Но он все еще не выключает дилдо.

— Изверг, точно изверг, — стонет Бэкхён. — За что ты так со мной?  
— Ты сам ко мне в руки пришел.  
— Да, но я хотел тебя, а не свою дилдо-дрель, — он мычит, когда Чанёль двигает невыключенной игрушкой.  
— Я тебе рот кляпом заткнул?  
— Нет.  
— Ну так в чем проблема?

Бэкхён пытается возмутиться, но его слова тонут в очередном стоне. И с таким же лицом он поет на сцене, Чанёлю придется после каждой песни бегать за кулисы.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Бэкхён. — Хочу больше. Вставь мне.  
— Я вставляю, — фыркает Чанёль.  
— Я хочу твой член. Настоящий, а не игрушку. Придурок.

Чанёль щелкает по его члену, заставляя Бэкхёна дернуться и слететь с дилдо, но дрель все же выключается.

— За «придурка» я сниму ремень потом.

Пачка презервативов под рукой, Чанёль быстро раскатывает резинку на свой член и устраивается перед растраханным Бэкхёном. Никакие грязные мечты не сравнятся с воплощением их в реальность. Тяжело дышащий, с испачканным животом Бэкхён еще лучше, чем во влажных снах. Он лежит раскрытый, ожидающий его действий, смущающийся, но все равно дерзкий. Не кончить бы раньше времени. Чанёль добавляет еще смазки, подхватывает ноги Бэкхёна под колени и, направляя себя рукой, входит.

— О да, наконец-то.

Бэкхён приподнимается навстречу, пытаясь управлять движениями обоих. Чанёль поддается, двигаясь быстрее, и прижимает его к кровати. Тот стонет, ругается на отшлепанный зад, что на члене ремень, что Чанёль совесть потерял. А ему хочется смеяться. Целовать Бэкхёна и смеяться, потому что настолько близкими друг к другу они еще никогда не были. Столько времени провести в ревности, взглядах украдкой друг на друга, волнении из-за того, что фанаты замечают, а объект вожделения — нет, и в итоге обнаружить взаимность. Смешно же. Чанёль вбивает Бэкхёна в матрас, целует его в губы, жалея, что нельзя оставлять следов. Кончатся концерты, и они должны устроить секс-марафон где-нибудь в отдаленном уголке планеты.

Чанёль выходит из Бэкхёна, получая еще больше возмущения, и тянется к рюкзаку. Он достает ключи от наручников, отстегивает их, и падает на кровать, оседланный Бэкхёном. Тот не стесняется, засасывая его с пылом и страстью, все так же неумело, слегка царапая ему шею. Чанёль снова входит, чувствуя, что его надолго не хватит. Бэкхён самозабвенно скачет, не отрываясь от его губ. Подходя к пику, Чанёль расстегивает ремешок на его члене, и за несколько движений помогает Бэкхёну снова кончить одновременно с собой. Они тяжело дышат, но менять положение не спешат. Бэкхён смотрит ему в глаза и гладит лицо, уши, волосы.

— Ты так и не сказал, мы будем парой или нет, — говорит Чанёль.  
— Будем, — отвечает Бэкхён и слезает с него.

Он помогает снять презерватив и пытается закинуть его в корзину для мусора, но промазывает. Чанёль опять смеется.

— Доминант из тебя хреновый, — комментирует уязвленный Бэкхён.  
— Но тебе хоть что-то понравилось?  
— Все.

Бэкхён заливается краской и не сдерживает улыбку.

— Но в следующий раз я покажу, как надо доминировать, — добавляет он.  
— Ладно, соглашусь, что это было не идеально, но я не облажался, — кивает Чанёль. — Я, наверное, еще не до конца понял, что мне это не снится.

Он получает кулаком в грудь.

— Ты главное завтра не проснись с уверенностью, что это вымысел.

Чанёль смеется. Кажется, он будет смеяться еще долго. Он притягивает Бэкхёна и целует его долго, нежно и со вкусом.

— Одна проблема, по тебе теперь видно, что ты трахался, — задумчиво говорит Бэкхён. — Прости, чуть-чуть оцарапал.  
— Отшлепать бы тебя еще раз. Придется какое-то время не раздеваться. Ох черт, у нас проблема.  
— Ты о чем?  
— У меня моментально встанет, когда ты на концерте разденешься.  
— А раньше подумать нельзя было? И вообще, я в такой же ситуации. Мне даже необязательно, чтобы ты раздевался.  
— Фанатам это не понравится, — стонет Чанёль. — Но нам нужно закутаться в несколько слоев. И сдохнуть от теплового удара.

Бэкхён опять его бьет. Чанёль подминает его под себя и отвлекает поцелуями.

— Чанёль, мы же не хотим устроить второй раунд?  
— Я только за, но Чунмён нас убьет, когда мы вернемся.  
— Но он все равно нас убьет, потому что ты не умеешь врать и быстро раскроешь нас.  
— Не убьет, мы концерты сначала отработать должны, а потом забудет.

Чанёль чмокает аккуратный носик и прижимается к голой груди Бэкхёна. Двигаться не хочется, счастье уже у него в руках.

— Чанёль?  
— М?  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— Я тоже, Бэкхён, я тоже.  



End file.
